filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Shuji Terayama
Shuji Terayama (修司 寺山 ), est un poète, écrivain, dramaturge, chroniqueur sportif , photographe, scénariste et réalisateur japonais né le 10 décembre 1935 à Hirosaki et mort le 4 mai 1983 à Tokyo. Durant sa courte vie, il a publié plus de deux cent livres et réalisé environ vingt films (courts et longs métrages confondus). Ses œuvres, souvent expérimentales et crues, témoignent d'un activisme artistique aux influences multiples, d'Antonin Artaud ou Bertolt Brecht à Federico Fellini et Lautréamont. En Europe et aux États-Unis il est essentiellement connu pour son cinéma, tandis qu'au Japon il est plutôt considéré comme un poète et un dramaturge. Filmographie Longs métrages * 1971 : Jetons les livres, sortons dans la rue aussi appelé Throw Away Your Books, Rally in the Streets (書を捨てよ町へ出よう, Sho o suteyo, machi e deyo) * 1971 : Empereur Tomato Ketchup (トマトケッチャップ皇帝, Tomato kecchappu kotei) (version longue) * 1974 : Cache-cache pastoral aussi appelé Pastoral hide and seek et Pastoral To Die in the Country et Death in the Country (田園に死す, Den'en ni shisu) * 1977 : Boxer (ボクサー, Bokusa) * 1981 : Les Fruits de la passion aussi appelé The Story of O Continued (上海異人娼館／チャイナ・ドール, Shanghai ijin shokan - China doll aussi 支那人形, Shanghai ningyo) * 1984 : Adieu l'arche aussi appelé Farewell to the Ark et Goodbye Ark (さらば箱舟, Saraba hakobune) Courts métrages * 1960 : L'étude des chats aussi appelé Chattologie et Catology (猫学, Neko gaku) * 1964 : La Cage (檻, Ori) * 1971 : La Guerre de caillou-feuille-ciseaux aussi appelé Paper-scissors-rock war (ジャンケン戦争, Janken senso) * 1971 : Empereur Tomato Ketchup (トマトケッチャップ皇帝, Tomato kecchappu kotei) (version courte) * 1974 : Roller (ローラ, Rolla) * 1974 : 16±1 aussi appelé Butterfly dress pledge (蝶服記, Chofuku-ki) * 1974 : L'initiation des jeunes au cinéma (青少年のための映画入門, Sheishonen no tame no eiga nyumon) * 1975 : Conte de la variole (疱瘡譚, Hoso-Tan) * 1975 : Conte du labyrinthe aussi appelé Labyrinth tale (迷宮譚, Meikyu-Tan) * 1975 : Le procès aussi appelé Der prozess (審判, Shimpan) * 1977 : La Gomme à effacer aussi appelé The Eraser (消しゴム ou 消ゴム, Keshigomu) * 1977 : Les Chants de Maldoror (マルドロールの歌, Marudororu no uta) * 1977 : An Attempt to describe the one-inch man (一寸法師を記述する試み, Issunboshi o kijutsusuru kokoromi) * 1977 : Cinéma de l'ombre, une femme à deux têtes aussi appelé The Woman with two heads (二頭女−映画の影, Kage no eiga - nito onna) * 1977 : La machine qui lit aussi appelé The Reading machine (書見機, Shoken-ki) * 1979 : Labyrinthe pastoral aussi appelé Le Labyrinthe d'herbes, Labyrinth in the field, Grass labyrinth et Grass maze (草迷宮, Kusa-meikyu) dans Collections Privées Scénarios (qu'il a écrit mais n'a pas tourné, liste partielle) * 1960 : Dry lake, aussi appelé Youth in fury (乾いた湖, Kawaita mizummi), film réalisé par Masahiro Shinoda * 1961 : My Face red in the sunset (夕陽に赤い俺の顔, Yuhi ni akai ore no kao), film réalisé par Masahiro Shinoda * 1961 : Epitaph to my love (わが恋の旅路, Waga koi no tabiji), film réalisé par Masahiro Shinoda * 1962 : Tears on the lion's mane (涙を、獅子のたて髪に,Namida o shishi no tategami ni), film réalisé par Masahiro Shinoda * 1968 : Premier amour, version infernale (初恋 地獄篇, Hatsukoi jigokuhen), film réalisé par Susumu Hani * 1970 : Outlaws aussi appelé The Scandalous adventures of Buraikan (無頼漢, Buraikan), film réalisé par Masahiro Shinoda * 1978 : Third base (サード, Sado), film réalisé par Yoichi Higashi * 1980 : A Tale of Africa aussi appelé The Green Horizon (アフリカ物語, Afurika monogatari), film réalisé par Susumu Hani Biographie Shuji Terayama, fils unique de Hachiro et Hatsu Terayama, naît le 10 décembre 1935 à Hirosaki, dans la préfecture d'Aomori, au nord du Japon. Sa naissance est un premier défi à l'administration japonaise : lui qui dira vouloir tout oublier et renaître à chaque nouveau film qu'il réalise, sera inscrit à l'état civil avec un an de retard, le 10 décembre 1936. Le père de Shuji Terayama, officier de police, est bientôt appelé à combattre dans l'armée impériale. Il survit à la guerre, mais meurt de dysenterie en Indonésie un mois après la reddition, en septembre 1945. C'est le début d'une période dramatique pour le jeune Shuji, alors âgé de 10 ans : sa mère l'abandonne pour travailler dans une base militaire américaine. Il erre, seul, dans sa ville natale en ruine. Mais un parent éloigné (le frère de son grand-père) le recueille et l'emmène vivre avec lui à Misawa, une ville voisine d'Hirosaki. Son tuteur est propriétaire d'un cinéma et Shuji, qui se découvre alors une passion pour le septième art, dévore les films occidentaux (il dira qu'il pouvait regarder jusqu'à 6 films par jour et dormait souvent dans le cinéma), qui commencent, sous l'occupation américaine, à déferler au Japon. Au lycée, il fonde plusieurs revues littéraires dans lesquelles il publie ses premiers poèmes, des haïku (poèmes de 17 syllabes) et des tanka (poèmes de 31 syllabes). Son talent littéraire lui vaut une reconnaissance précoce : il remporte en 1954 le prix Poésie nouvelle du magazine Tanka Kenkyu (son travail sur les tanka a si bien marqué la littérature japonaise qu'un prix Terayama Shuji pour les tanka – Terayama Shuji Tanka Sho – récompense les meilleurs auteurs depuis 1996 ). Cette même année 1954, il est admis à la prestigieuse université Waseda et apprend la boxe. Mais sa scolarité tourne court, une virulente néphrite le condamne à l'hôpital pour trois longues années. La maladie ne l'empêche pas d'écrire ni de lire. Il découvre la littérature européenne, en particulier celle d'Antonin Artaud et Les Chants de Maldoror de Lautréamont, dont le lyrisme sulfureux le bouleverse durablement. En 1959, guéri, Shuji Terayama quitte sa région natale pour Tokyo où il mène une vie de bohème dans le quartier interlope de Shinjuku. Il trouve dans ce monde flottant un emploi de caissier dans une maison de jeu, un travail qui lui laisse du temps libre pour ses activités artistiques. Ces premières années à Tokyo sont très fertiles, aussi bien sur le plan humain qu'artistique. Terayama est instantanément immergé dans le microcosme artistique de Tokyo, il y fait de nombreuses rencontres, dont les maîtres du butoh et la productrice Eiko Kujo, avec laquelle il se marie en 1960. Son travail d'écrivain ne se limite plus à la poésie, il commence à rédiger des commentaires sportifs sur la boxe, publie une première pièce de théâtre, Chi wa tattamama nemuru (Le sang dort debout, 1960) sur le traité de sécurité nippo-américain, écrit des pièces pour la radio, ... C'est aussi à ce moment qu'il commence à travailler pour le cinéma, en réalisant un court-métrage expérimental, Neko gaku (L'étude des chats) en 1960, et surtout en écrivant les premiers scénarios du jeune et brillant réalisateur Masahiro Shinoda (il est l'auteur des scénarios de quatre de ses premiers films entre 1960 et 1962, et du scénario de Buraikan en 1970). Son travail de scénariste est récompensé en 1964 par le Grand Prix Italia, pour la pièce radiophonique Yamamba (La sorcière de la montagne). Il obtiendra ce prix une seconde fois l'année suivante pour Kometo Ikeya (La comète Ikeya). Le livre de poème Den'en ni shisu (Cache-cache pastoral), qu'il publie la même année lui servira de scénario pour un film éponyme en 1974. Mais son travail littéraire du moment ne se résume pas à l'écriture de scénarios : il signe en 1965 son premier roman, Aa koya (c'est la seule de ses œuvres littéraires traduite et publiée en français, sous le titre Devant mes yeux le désert...). En 1966 ou 1967, Shuji Terayama forme une compagnie de théâtre, qu'il appelle Tenjo Sajiki en référence au film Les Enfants du paradis de Marcel Carné, avec sa femme Eiko Kujo, le peintre et designer Tadanori Yokoo, le réalisateur Kaizo Hayashi, le dramaturge Yutaka Higashi et quelques autres artistes. Cette troupe lui permet notamment de mettre en œuvre ses idées sur les rapports entre la liberté, la mémoire et la création artistique, en se livrant à de nombreuses expérimentation sur le théâtre et en réalisant des projets plus ambitieux pour le cinéma. Elle lui donne aussi l'opportunité de faire connaître son travail hors du Japon. Dès 1969, le Tenjo Sajiki effectuera de nombreuses représentations en Europe et aux États-Unis. Malgré cet emploi du temps chargé, Shuji Terayama ne se restreint pas au théâtre. Il réalise en effet une vingtaine de films durant les années 1970, souvent reconnus voir primés dans les festivals de cinéma d'art et essai. Son premier long métrage, Jetons les livres, sortons dans la rue (1971), pourtant très provocateur (autant pour son contenu que sa forme), obtiendra le grand prix de la Mostra Internazionale del filme d'Autore à San Remo en 1972 . Sur le même thème (l'émancipation de la jeunesse) et réalisé en 1970 (version longue), avant d'être remonté en 1971 pour le public occidental en une version courte de 28 minutes, Empereur Tomato Ketchup inspirera le groupe de musique punk français Bérurier Noir (dont le morceau auquel le film est éponyme sera le premier grand succès), et donnera son nom à un album du groupe Stereolab. Son second long-métrage, Cache-cache pastoral (1974), aux accents très felliniens, sera en compétition officielle au Festival de Cannes de 1975 (et son court-métrage 16±1 sera présenté à la Quinzaine des réalisateurs la même année). En 1976 il est membre du jury au Festival international du film de Berlin. Shuji Terayama réalise ensuite deux films dans le cadre de co-productions franco-japonaises. Labyrinthe pastoral (1979) raconte l'initiation à la vie d'un jeune garçon naïf, qui traverse la campagne japonaise et ses propres fantasmes à la recherche des paroles oubliées d'une comptine. Œuvre de commande pour Pierre Braunberger, le film ne dure que 40 minutes et est diffusé dans Collections Privées au coté de films de Just Jaeckin et de Walerian Borowczyk. La seconde co-production franco-japonaise sera un médiocre long métrage, au casting improbable (Klaus Kinski y fréquente Arielle Dombasle dans un bordel de Shanghai) appelé Les Fruits de la passion (1981). Terayama réalise un dernier long métrage, Adieu l'arche, diffusé en 1984 (en compétition au Festival Cannes de 1985) durant les derniers mois de sa vie : il est atteint d'une cirrhose depuis 1979, et meurt en 1983 à l'age de 47 ans. Le Tenjo Sajiki est dissout quelques semaines plus tard. Terayama